Only Girl
by xLoVe Is NeVeR uGlYx
Summary: This is for alexis97 contest...! please read! ONe-shot, Chad and Sonnny with the sone only girl by Rhiana, really cute please read and review thankyou!1


**This is a one shot for alexis97's contest; the song used is Only Girl by Rhiana. I hope you enjoy Read and Review. This is in Sonny's P.O.V talking about Chad's I hope you like it…**

_**I want you to love me, like I'm a hot ride **_

_**Be thinkin' of me, doin' what you like **_

_**So boy forget about the world cause it's gon' be me and you tonight **_

_**I'm gonna make your beg for it, then imma make you swallow your pride **_

_**oooohhh **_

I want you to love me, and think of me doing things you like. I want you to forget about everything and just think of us, because it will only be me and you tonight. Trust me boy I will make you beg for it and swallow your pride.

_**Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world **_

_**Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love **_

_**Like I'm the only one who knows your heart **_

_**Only girl in the world... **_

_**Like I'm the only one that's in command **_

I want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in your world the only you will give your love to, who understands you. Treat me like I'm the only girl in your world and listen to my every command.

_**Cause I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man, yeah **_

_**Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world **_

_**Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love **_

_**Like I'm the only one who knows your heart **_

_**Only one... **_

I'm the only one who can make you feel like a man and I want you to treat me like the only girl to walk on this earth, the only one who will love you back and know your heart. I am the only one... for you.

_**Want you to take it like a thief in the night **_

_**Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right **_

_**Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', you can come inside **_

_**And when you enter, you ain't leavin', be my prisoner for the night, oh **_

I want you to sweep me off my feet like a thief in the night, and hold me tight. Make me feel safe in your arms like nothing can go wrong. You hold all my trust, baby I tell you all my secrets and pull you inside for the night. You're not leaving, your my prisoner for the night.

_**Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world **_

_**Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love **_

_**Like I'm the only one who knows your heart **_

_**Only girl in the world... **_

_**Like I'm the only one that's in command **_

_**Cuz I'm the only one who understands, like I'm the only one who knows your heart, only one... **_

I want you to make me feel special, like I'm the only girl in the world, the only one you will ever give your love to. Baby, I'm the only one who knows your heart and I am the only one in command. Because boy, I am the only one who understands what is going on.

_**Take me for a ride, ride **_

_**Oh baby, take me high, high **_

_**Let me take you by surprise **_

_**Oh make it last all night, night **_

_**Take me for a ride, ride **_

_**Oh baby, take me high, high **_

_**Let me take you by surprise **_

_**Make it last all night **_

I want you to take me for a ride and I will surprise you and make it last all night.

_**Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world **_

_**Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love **_

_**Like I'm the only one who knows your heart **_

_**Only girl in the world... **_

_**Like I'm the only one that's in command **_

_**Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man **_

_**Only girl in the world... **_

_**Girl in the world... **_

_**Only girl in the world... **_

_**Girl in the world...**_

I want you to make me feel like I am the only girl in the world, like I am the only one you could ever love. The only girl who could understand you, because I can make you feel like a man.. I am the only girl in your world.

"Sonny, you are the only girl for me, the only girl in my world. The one who understands me and loves me. I want to hold you in my arms and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?"

"Yes…"

He picked me up and twirled me around… "Sonny Monroe, you are the only girl in my world" He whispered and leaned in to kiss me. Our lips met in a sweet innocent kiss, and the rest of the night was history.

**I hoped you enjoyed the one-shot leave a review and tell me what you think! Thank you! **

**~xLoVeIsNeVeRuGlYx~**


End file.
